Still Beautiful
by EvieWhite
Summary: Afer Cordelia blinds herself, Misty tries to convince her that she's still beautiful, but Delia's having a hard time letting Misty touch her. Tumblr prompt, I hope this lives up to your expectations. Established foxxay


**Tumblr prompt: Misty shows Cordelia, even after the eye incident, that she is beautiful. But Delia is having a hard time letting Misty touch her. **

**Cordelia's POV**

Harsh scabs and dried blood cover my once beautiful eyes. I've never found myself to be particularly attractive, but I did really like my eyes. I loved my eyes, I loved being able to see, but I love Misty Day more.

I did what I had to, to save her. The thought of my Misty stuck in that coffin, dying from lack of oxygen then resurrecting herself only to die again, is more painful than stabbing my eyes with gardening shears.

It seemed fitting to perform the mutilation in the greenhouse. It's where Misty and I spent most of our time together. At first we simply taught each other about plants, but our relationship quickly blossomed.

Misty and I would sneak out to meet in the greenhouse under the cover of night. We would talk and talk for hours about everything, and sometimes just share a peaceful silence.

I'll never forget the times we were here together before 'the incident', as I've taken to calling it. One night in particular changed my life forever. Misty came a little later than usual. She brought her portable record player and a bottle of wine. The air was warm then, making my hair stick to my skin, but I still shivered when Misty took me in her arms.

We danced to Stevie Nicks for what felt like hours. Neither of us wanted to stop because that meant our bodies would be separated and we both craved closeness.

With my arms around her neck and her hands on my hips, we kissed for the first time. Magic seemed to crackle between us and my knees got so weak I almost fell down. Thank god Misty was there holding me.

We made love that night. Misty and I became one body, one heart, one soul. I remember her crying and saying that she finally found her tribe. I cried happily too. That was the single best night of my life.

Since then, we would sneak longing glances at each other from across rooms and steal secret kisses behind closed doors. Whenever we passed each other in the halls I would whisper "I love you." And watch happily as she blushed.

I've never experienced love like this before, so complete and all consuming.

When I thought that I would never see my beautiful Misty again, get to watch her smile and laugh or dance again, my heart broke into a million pieces. I sacrificed my eyes for her life and I do not regret it.

I do, however, regret that I am not good enough for Misty. My mangled eyes must make my look painfully ugly. I hear pity in the voices of Zoe and Myrtle when they talk to me. I made the mistake of not wearing my sunglasses while going to the store last week. A child started to cry when they saw me. I dropped my basket of groceries and left right then, ashamed.

I only ever take the sunglasses off when I'm alone, here in the sanctuary of my greenhouse. Misty begs me to take them off around her, but I just can't do it. If she sees how ugly I am maybe she'll leave me…

"Delia?" Misty's sweet Cajun voice calls from behind me. Typically I'd sense her presence immediately, but I had been so wrapped up in my self-depreciating thoughts that I hadn't noticed her entry. "You okay darlin."

I nod my head yes and hear her bare-foot-steps coming closer. She wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me close. "You don't have ta lie to me baby." Misty can always see right through me.

"It's just…I just feel so ugly." My voice is quiet, barely a whisper. I can't help thinking that I'm so damn pathetic.

"Oh no baby." She cups my cheek gently, the tips of her fingers brushing against the sunglasses. "My sweet Miss Cordelia, you could never be ugly. Even when you just wake up in the mornin', even when you're knee deep in fertilizer, you are still the most beautiful woman I've ever saw."

"Even with my eyes like this?"

"Yes, even with your eyes like this. Delia, I love you unconditionally." Misty captures my lips in a loving kiss. Her soft mouth feels incredible on mine, and I don't want to pull away, but I feel like I have to. A stunning witch like Misty is too good for a hideous failure like me.

Placing my hand on her chest, I gently push her away. Her eyes cloud over with sadness. "Talk to me Dee."

I sigh and lean back against the table, taking deep breaths. The scents of sage, fresh flowers and something that is uniquely Misty calm me down. "I guess I'm just having a hard time adjusting. Not to being blind exactly, but to my messed up eyes."

A few tears escape despite my best efforts to hold them back and Misty wipes them away with her thumb. Slowly, she begins to remove my sunglasses. "Misty…"

"Shhh." She whispers soothingly. "Everythin' will be alright love." She places them down on the table. I bite the corners of my lips anxiously. This is the first time Misty is truly seeing the extent of the damage, and I'm worried that it will scare her.

Her tone is steady and compassionate as she says, "You." Then places a kiss on my left eye softly, causing me to gasp. "Are." She kisses what remains of my right eye next. "Beautiful." She whispers before kissing me passionately.

As her lips meld to mine, I can see myself as Misty sees me. I'm radiantly beautiful, with a bright light surrounding me. My eyes are still destroyed, but they don't look terrifying. The vision is full of love, light, and happiness. I'm beautiful to Misty. She loves me.

Something about this woman always breaks down my walls. I guess I'm under her spell.

I melt into the kiss and let my insecurities go.

_**Fin.**_

**AN: I loved writing this story, and I hope you guys loved reading it! Thank you so much tumblr anon for the prompt! Please send me some more soon. :D**


End file.
